We Shall Meet Again
by draculamomma
Summary: The requested continuation of 'Beyond the Boiler Room'. Freddy's trying to get Nancy to love him once more, but will infamous serial killer Michael Myers get in the way of Freddy's plans?


We Shall Meet Again

**We Shall Meet Again**

**Continuation of Beyond the Boiler Room**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey all readers and fans!! I have received a lot of emails and reviews from people telling me to make a next part from Beyond the Boiler Room. Thank you all for your ideas and encouragement! This is the next part; Nancy and Freddy again are putting their pasts and feelings to the test! Michael Myers included as requested! Thanks again! Please read and review!! Draculamomma.**

**Nancy clutched her suitcase tightly as she sat as still she could on the train. After Megan's death she had hardly acted like her old happy self again. Everything scared her. She had done her best not to sleep. As she had promised Megan over five days ago, Nancy had only gotten one hour of sleep a day since then. She had taken plenty of pills and lots of coffee, and so far she was doing a good job avoiding Freddy Krueger. **

**She had tried so hard to try and love him. Megan warned her all along that Freddy was not a person who had love in his heart, and could learn to love anyone back. Nancy had ignored her friend's warnings, and continued to try and make Freddy love her. In the end, she had gotten Freddy, herself, and Megan in danger. Megan resulted in death. Megan had sacrificed her life to save Nancy's. Freddy wanted to kill her, and Megan had been killed for it. **

**Nancy bit her bottom lip tightly as she remembered everything. Freddy's cold, demonic possessed eyes, his claws reaching forward for her, her eyes closing and waiting. Then, finding Megan on the floor, blood all over her. Her best friend had died that night in her arms. Nancy looked out at the wet rainy sky. It was nearly noon, and she was dead tired. **

**Nancy had decided the only way she could avoid Freddy was to go on a trip. She had taken a whole two weeks off her work for vacation break. Nancy didn't have any close relatives or other friends that lived really close to her. So, she had called her aunt Vanessa. Her aunt had agreed to let her stay with her in her huge home. Nancy was happy to meet up with her aunt again, but the only problem was the trip itself. Nancy had to book a train trip all the way from Elm Street, to Haddonfield, Illinois. **

**Nancy had gotten up at five in the morning, and waited at the train station because her train left at quarter to seven. Now, nearly noon, she was tired and starving. She had barely eaten anything on the train, because her aunt was probably preparing a feast for her back at home. Her aunt was a chef at the one of the largest restaurants in Illinois. The business was good, the money was good, and the food was excellent. All this sounded thrilling to Nancy, but a part of her ached to go back home. **

**After another full hour, the train finally came to the station at a full stop. Nancy and the other passengers gathered their belongings, and headed out the train one by one, bumping into each other every so often, heaving and sighing as they went on with their daily routines. **

**Once she was on the platform, Nancy began looking for her aunt. She searched through a crowd of people to her right, but didn't see her small aunt anywhere. Nancy was about to give up and sit down on a bench in front of the centre of the station, when she heard a shrill voice calling her name. **

"**Nancy! Hey Nancy! Over here Nancy!" Nancy turned to her far left and smiled for the first time in five days. Through the crowd her aunt, who was five foot three, with curly brown hair, and a large round face waltzed over to her favourite nephew. Nancy dropped her luggage as she felt herself getting squeezed into a tight hug with her aunt. **

"**Nancy! Oh sweetie you're getting taller and taller every time I see you!" Her aunt had always said that same remark whenever Nancy and her family had gone over to her house for Thanksgiving, family reunions, or ever on the Christmas Holidays. Of course her aunt knew Nancy had finished growing a long time ago, yet Nancy had always thought it was something she felt she needed to say every time they met up.**

**Nancy's aunt bent down to grab one of Nancy's suitcases. "So how was your trip? You didn't get too bored did you?" Her aunt asked, as they pushed their way through the crowd, all the way to the parking lot where Nancy's aunt had her car parked.**

**Nancy shrugged. "None of the other passengers were polite, but I managed." She didn't feel like talking a lot, even though she loved her aunt to death. Nancy helped her aunt load her luggage into the car and they made their way to Nancy's aunt's house.**

**(NANCY AND AUNT AT HOME)**

**Just as Nancy had suspected, her aunt had prepared a whole dinner for ten people. Nancy had a little bit of green peas and some salad, but her aunt had forced her to have a little bit of chicken. Nancy had taken a small drumstick, when her aunt put a whole load of mashed potato in her plate. In the end, Nancy had barely touched any of her food, and had decided to go to her room, still a little hungry.**

**She began folding up her clothes into the room's empty drawers, when her aunt called to her from the living room. "Do you need help unpacking Nancy?" She called.**

"**No." Nancy didn't need her crazy aunt mixing up her clothes, putting them where she didn't want them. From the living room, Nancy heard her aunt turn on the T.V. Nancy sighed as she overheard the weather forecast, a few reports about car accidents, and the usual. What caught her attention and brought her running into the living room was the following announcement. **

"**We now interrupt the rest of the news reports to bring a terrible but true report. Mr. Michael Myers has escaped from ****Smith's Grove - Warren County ****Sanitarium yet again. Witnesses report seeing Michael waling through a field of tall grass, cutting away at whoever came across his path. Donna Clark now reports. Donna."**

"**Turn it up!" Nancy's sudden loud request caused her aunt to leap into the air from the couch. **

"**Nancy! What are you doing here? I thought you were putting your things away! You nearly scared me half to death!"**

**Nancy reached for the remote control herself, and turned the program up. **

"**Thanks Tim. For nearly ten whole years everyone in Illinois felt safe to go outside again. The records were clean and everyone had believed Michael Myers to be put away for good. Until three a.m. last night, this had changed. The sanitarium had been locked for the night, and all the patients were tucked safely in their rooms. Long time guard Matthew Henson was taking his usual check on Michael, when he noticed the serial killer was not in his room."**

**Nancy sat down next to her aunt, transfixed at the T.V. Who was Michael Myers? What did he want? How could he have escaped so easily?**

"**Matthew, would you please tell us what your first reaction was when you didn't see Michael in his room?"**

"**Well I thought he may have still be in the cafeteria, finishing up dinner, but when I turned back and saw the lights in the cafeteria go off, I was worried. I warned everyone on the ward to keep an eye out for him. Around ten to three a.m., I heard a lock down bell ringing, and then there was blood everywhere!" He shook as he spoke.**

"**There was blood all over the walls, and patients were rushing out of their rooms, everyone was screaming and dying all at once!"**

**Nancy's aunt heard her gasp, and turned to glare at her. "Nancy!" She immediately turned off the T.V. Nancy reached for the remote again, but her aunt sat on it.**

"**Hey! I was watching it!" Nancy cried, feeling like a five year old again.**

"**Nancy this is pure garbage! You shouldn't be watching it! I want you to get a good night's rest for once!" **

"**No!" Nancy's sudden outburst left her aunt with a confused expression. Nancy shook her head uneasily. There was no way she was going to sleep again. Not now, Freddy Krueger had come back again, possibly stronger than ever now. She was not risking it even if she had a billion dollars.**

"**I'll be fine. I promise. It was just a long day for me." Nancy walked out of the room without another word for her aunt to argue upon. **

**(NANCY IN BEDROOM)**

**Nancy looked outside her window, yawning her head off. She was extremely tired. There was no denying it. She looked at the digital clock sitting on her night table. It was nearly one a.m. Nancy kicked off her slippers and pulled her bed sheets a little higher on her body. **

**As much as she wanted to sleep, she knew she had to stay awake. She had managed to keep Freddy away for so long, and she wasn't going to give up now. She stared at her ceiling, trying to make out some shapes in the bumps and curves. **

**She tilted her head to the left, and tried connecting invisible lines in her head. She managed to make out something that resembled a large flower, only sharp petals. She did this for over an hour, until she got bored.**

**Nancy's eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. Her yawns were also becoming more frequent. She walked over to her closet, and opened it. She pulled a little string for the lightbulb, lighting up everything in the closet. She looked toward the top shelf, and noticed a few boxes piled up behind a few scarves and old socks. **

**Nancy pulled out the boxes and coughed as dust flew everywhere. She brought the boxes to her bed, and sat comfortably. She opened the first one labeled 'Wedding Pictures'. Inside the box was a small photo album. Nancy opened it up.**

**Inside the album were really old pictures taken from her aunt's wedding. Nancy managed to stifle a giggle as she observed the many strange hair styles of some of the guests in the pictures.**

**She flipped the pages to see her aunt with her husband in a white Limo. They were smiling and waving. Nancy sighed. Her aunt had really been beautiful in her days. Now she seemed overworked and really tired. **

**Nancy was having quite a good time, until she turned to a few pages after. As she looked on at one particular picture, she noticed a woman with thick dark brown hair standing by a river. The woman had a grey streak in her hair. Nancy gasped.**

"**It's me!" She cried. As she looked on in horror, standing beside her was a man in a dirty Fedora hat, holding onto her hand. The man had smooth white skin, and was very handsome. **

"**Oh my God, Chris…" Nancy breathed as she ran her fingers across his face. When her hand had made it past his face, Freddy's burnt face had replaced Chris's handsome one. Nancy screamed and threw the album aside.**

"**Nancy! Stop screaming! You'll wake up the whole damn house!" Nancy looked up to her right side of the bed to find Freddy Krueger peering at her. She lept over her sheets and grabbed a slipper defensively. **

"**You stay the hell away from me!" She yelled, aiming her slipper at his head.**

"**Nancy listen to me please! He's coming after you! You and your aunt have to leave here now!" Freddy waved his hands in the air. Unfortunately, he had on his clawed glove, which gave Nancy a horrible impression. She took his gestures as a threat and threw her slipper at his head.**

"**Ow! Nancy what the fuck is the matter with you?" Freddy cried, grabbing his hat off the floor.**

"**Don't come any closer!" Nancy inched toward her door. She held out her hands.**

"**Nancy I am not here to hurt you! I am here to warn you!" Freddy pleaded.**

**Nancy calmed down right away. She drew closer to Freddy's light form near her bed. "Warn me about what?"**

**(NANCY AND FREDDY)**

**Freddy sighed heavily once everything was quiet once more. "You and your aunt are in big trouble."**

**Nancy rolled her eyes. "Cut the crap Freddy and get to the point." **

**Nancy's sudden boldness got Freddy a little excited, but he didn't dare show it in front of her. He looked her straight in the eyes. "I'm sure you've heard of Michael Myers by now." **

"**Oh please, it was all over the news."**

**Freddy sighed again. "Well you've got to understand, he's a fucking maniac Nancy, he's a killing machine, anything that moves, he kills."**

**Nancy placed her hands on her hips tightly. "Reminds me of someone else." She replied sarcastically.**

"**Hey, this isn't about me alright? So stop pointing fingers and listen!" Freddy begged.**

**Nancy shook her head. "Freddy, I've heard enough. You are the crazy one! Whoever this man is, he's not coming after me! My aunt and I don't know him and he won't hurt us! I know he's escaped, but if I see him I promise I will call the cops and they will take care of him! End of story!"**

"**Oh I wish it was always that simple when it comes to Michael Myers." Freddy shook his head.  
**

"**I'm sorry to say this Nancy, but in all honesty, the police can't do anything about Michael. They've tried many many times. Michael's been shot, beaten, and burnt many times, but he never ever dies completely."**

**Nancy glared at Freddy. "No Freddy, this honestly describes you best! Think about it, how many times have we burnt, and beaten you? And you still come back and kill! I'm not listening to anymore of this bullshit!" Nancy stood up and walked to her bedroom door.**

**In one quick sweep of the air, Freddy jumped right in front of her, blocking her path to the door. Nancy gasped in shock. Then she frowned. "Move out of my way asshole!" **

**Freddy showed her his claws. "Not until you listen!"**

"**I have been listening! And I don't want to listen anymore! So back off!" Nancy pushed her way past Freddy, and opened her bedroom door.**

**Freddy sighed and watched her leave his dream world. "Women, you can't live with them, and you can't live without them." **


End file.
